Happy
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: a Christmas wish comes true for Lilly. LOliVEr


**Merry Christmas!!! I hope everyone has a good holiday! this is a little christmas present to all the Loliver shippers on fanfiction, and for everyone else who happens to enjoy this story! Its kind of a song fic but not really. the song just inspired me to write it because of a few of its lyrics. the song is called "the Happy Song" by JoJo. its starts off with the lyrics in bold italics and the flashback in italics. Enjoy and review please i want to know if I should keep this a oneshot!**

* * *

_**Nothin makes me more happy than to know  
That I have such a close friend  
To know that you're down for me is reassuring  
It's the reason I'm always smilin **_

Lilly had the best friends she could ever have in the world.

Miley was her best girl friend. They did everything together from sleepovers to shopping to pretty much anything girly Miley could think of. They were the ultimate best friends in two worlds; the real world and Hollywood. In the world of Hollywood they were known as teen pop superstar Hannah Montana and international jetsetter "BAM!" Lola Luftnagle, (well at least that's what Lilly considered her).

I guess you could also call Miley's dad–Robbie Ray, and Miley's brother–Jackson, good friends. They were always there for her along with Miley. Robbie was like a second dad to her while Jackson was the older brother she wished she had, even if he was gross and disturbing at times. Jackson in the end was always there for Miley and when need be Lilly.

Then there was Lilly's best friend in the entire world—Oliver. Best buds since diapers and potty training, they were almost two halves of a whole person. Beginning in preschool, when they held hands so Lilly could borrow his crayons, at least that's what they agreed to tell people. The real story was that they were boyfriend and girlfriend for about a week. They look back on it and laugh, a lot.

_**And when I'm kickin' it with you  
I have a lot fun with you  
Never any kind of pressure  
Comin' from you  
Trying to get me to do  
Anything I'm not ready to  
That's why I really like you**_

They love to hang out just the two of them, away from Miley. So they made it a priority to have one day every week to have a Lilly and Oliver day. They usually just spend it at one another's house and watch a movie and talk. Yeah it may have been weird to exclude Miley from that but they did it anyway. They didn't feel any pressure to go along with Miley's drama when she wasn't around. Lilly and Oliver were Pretty drama free when it was just the two of them together, which is what they liked the most about each other.

_**You make me happy  
So very happy.**_

When they were apart physically they were together another way. They were always on the phone when Lilly was at a "Hannah" thing. Especially her concerts, you can only stand to hear the same songs every night, which is why Lilly would call Oliver to fill him in on her backstage boredom. It definatley helped to pass the time.

_**I never get tired of talkin' on the phone with you  
For I was out of time  
And as time goes by we will come grown up and wise  
I hope we'll be just as tight **_

_**  
And it was supposed to be  
Then we're gonna be  
No one can stop us; destined  
For you and me  
Who's to say that we  
Won't fall deep in love  
It's a very good chance because **_

_**You make me happy  
So very happy.**_

The closeness of the two had people speculating about their relationship, were they or weren't they. They didn't mind because they had heard it all too many times. Sure Lilly had a huge crush on her best friend, but she learned long ago not to meddle. Her mom gave her wise advice "Don't push it, if it's meant to be it will happen. Oliver may be just as confused as you are. If you tell him now it might force him to make decisions which will most likely end in disaster and a ruined friendship. Wait until you're both ready." _**I might be young  
But I still know what it is (to be happy)  
I know what's in my heart  
I know what's on my mind  
And it's you all of the time**_

And wait she did. Lilly waited two years before Oliver came to terms with his feelings.

It was happened during their freshmen year in college. Where they went didn't matter it's what happened during their winter break that is the real story. They had been out of touch for almost four months and would be seeing each other for the first time in just few hours. It was Christmas Eve and the Truscotts and Okens would be having their annual dinner. Lilly's mom was turning the kitchen into a disaster area baking tons confections for the gathering of the two families. Lilly wasn't allowed to step foot into the kitchen for that exact reason, and so we find her in her bedroom staring intently at her computer screen. She was chatting with Miley who was in Tennessee for the Christmas holiday.

**SiLLYLiLLY17**: my mom barricaded me in my room!

**MLYisHNNH06**: y?

**SiLLYLiLLY17**: She's baking

**MLYisHNNH06**: ah I see. We all know what happens when you get around baked goods Lil.

**SiLLYLiLLY17**: Hey no fair; in my defense I can control myself I just choose not to. :P

**MLYisHNNH06**: whatever, when is Oliver coming over?

**SiLLYLiLLY17**: His family is coming over at 6 which is in an hour! Yikes I have to get ready!

**MLYisHNNH06**: That's right girl, show him what he's missing. ; ) I'll talk to you later

**SiLLYLiLLY17**: Bye! ; )

After signing off Lilly began to daydream about Oliver. She last saw him in August when they were both moving out for college. She remembered the last words they said to each other

_"You'll do great Lilly, please don't forget to call"_

_"Thanks Oliver you'll do great too and I won't…I miss you already" Lilly said as a tear ran down her cheek. Oliver responded by hugging her tightly to him as she laid her head on his chest and cried some more. They stood like that for several minutes before breaking apart. Oliver looked Lilly in the eye once more and wiped the stray tears that hadn't absorbed into his shirt. He kissed her forehead softly before his mom called him using her 'man voice' and ran the length of the driveway to his house across the street._

_"Bye" Lilly whispered as she stared after the boy she would wait for forever to call her own._

Finally Lilly snapped out of her Oliver induced flashback. She turned around to her closet and pulled out the dress she would be wearing for the night. Miley had been nice enough to send Lilly's gift early. Hannah had hired a designer to make a dress for Lola. It was a white mini dress that was decorated with gold dots and glitter. It had spaghetti straps and a deep v-neck. The empire waist was enhanced with a band of gold sequins. Lilly proceeded to put on this dress and fix her hair up in 20's style up-do. She quickly applied her make-up when she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced out her window to see the Okens being ushered in by her father. She took one last look in the mirror before exiting her room.

Dinner was a blur of small talk and catching up for Lilly and Oliver. After their parents were satisfied by the amount of food eaten by the two they escaped to Lilly's back yard. It was almost midnight before Lilly got antsy.

"Chill Lil, you'll be able to open your presents soon." Oliver joked.

"I know but I still can't wait!" Lilly cried.

The tradition was that they would all get together and open presents after midnight. That way it would be Christmas morning.

Oliver glanced at his watch. Lilly upon seeing this teased him saying "Now who needs to chill?" instead of laughing Oliver turned around and got down on one knee. Lilly immediately stopped laughing and looked down at her kneeling friend. She pictured this happening so many times she didn't want to say anything to ruin it.

"Lilly, I know this is kind of unconventional but when were we ever conventional?" Oliver questioned soliciting a smile to appear on Lilly's face telling him to go on. "I love you Lillian Truscott, will you marry me?" Oliver asked fishing a small velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring inside. Lilly was speechless until she realized that the answer was simple

"Yes" she said quietly holding back the tears that were spilling from her eyes. Oliver took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. He then proceeded to stand up and engulf his fiancé in a hug letting her tears soak his blue dress shirt. Once her cries had subsided Oliver stepped back to give her a kiss on the forehead only to be interrupted by his mom's 'man voice' saying "Kiss her on the lips!" they looked back towards the voice to see both their families watching from the door. Laughing they both closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

**AN: for those of you who are reading my fic "Senior Year!" I've hit some writer's block for the next chapter so that's why I haven't updated it yet. please be patient :)**

**Please review so I can decide wether or not to expand on this please!!**


End file.
